Taka
Taka was a recurring character on SyFy's Van Hesling. He was portrayed by Ryan Robbins. He was the leader of the Portland Human Resistance. However, this did not prevent him from forging a secret alliance with high-ranking vampire, Rebecca. Biography Nothing is known of Taka's life prior to The Rising, but he was somewhat of a ghost to most. Rebecca wasn't even sure if he was real until receiving confirmation of his existence from Campbell. Apparently, a tragedy of some sort took his family from him some time prior to his introduction into the series. Season One Once Quaid has been outed as a traitor of the Resistance, Taka take sit upon himself to interrogate her. Quaid insists that all of it is a lie, she would never betray the Resistance, she claims. He pulls a gun out on her, according to her, the Resistance is playing right into Rebecca's hand, they want the Resistance to turn on each other, it'll be easier to wipe them out. Sheema interrupts, she says that Quaid is lying as the vampires tortured her, yet they didn't do the same to Quaid. Realizing that she is the traitors that he believed her to be, Taka fires a round into Quaid's head, killing her, then telling the others to inform everyone that they've been compromised. Continue Reading Here.... Taka and Sheema secretly plant a bomb in thew boiler room of The Citadel. He says when the time comes, someone has to be within 300 yards of the explosive in order for the remote trigger to work, Shemma wonders why they need to take out the electricity, he explains that the doors are on a magnetic lock, without power the doors will open. Their people will be in before the vampires can even realize what happened, Shemma asks how they're suppose to take on all the vampires, Taka says they'll have help, he tells her to just be ready when the time is right. Continue Reading Here.... After sneaking back into The Citadel, Taka meets up with his vampire accomplice, apparently, someone in Dmitri's group, the accomplice is none other than Rebecca. He realizes that Dmitri is scared, as he should be since the Resistance is taking the place down. Before leaving, he asks Rebecca to remind him why they're assisting one another, Rebecca says that fro his help, Taka will get an island off the coast, with no vampires, they'll be safe. The next day, the Resistance attacks the Citadel at Taka's command, he tracks Dmitri down, shooting him as he attempts to get up, then pointing his gun to Dmitri head, prepared to kill him but the vampire leader insists that they can make some kind of arrangement, first he wants to know if someone helped the Resistance, Taka tells him it was Rebecca, she promised him Fox island. Dmitri laughs, saying it was over run, infested years ago. However, he can offer Taka more, only if he allows him to speak. Brendan enters as Taka has the gun pointed to Dmitri's head, he tells Taka to end Dmitri's life but instead he ends Brendan's life, shooting him in the chest. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Taka is a leader, his followers put their faith in him as they trust him to lead them. He's smart and calculated, however, as calculated as he is, Taka was still unprepared for what some may have seen as an obvious deception, Rebecca lying to him about an Island that could be used as a safe haven from all vampires. Despite being lied to by one vampire, Taka agrees to a separate deal with Dmitri, one that could end up producing similar results. Because of this, Taka may be seen as a gullible fool, however, only time will tell. Abilities Taka has yet to display any sort of fighting capability or weaponry skills. However, he's more than capable of forming a well thought out plan and executing it perfectly, making him both strategic and tactical. Arsenal *Hand gun Appearances Gallery Category:Season One Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased